wcrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Capi3101/WCRPG Update for May 2, 2016
Greetings, Wingnuts and Citizens! Time for the Weekly WCRPG Update. This week began with continued work on the narrative of the prologue in Tarakh'ga, Chapter 2.1 of the Elegy Campaign. If y'all will recall, I had finished up a continuous narrative in the prologue the week before and just needed a few additional lines of narrative in order to close that effort out entirely. I am pleased to report to y'all this morning that I was able to knock those lines out before the day was out on Monday, leaving only the translation of that narrative to the Kilrathi to do in Chapter 2.1. After these many months, I can finally see the light at the end of the tunnel in that Chapter. I did go ahead and count the number of text blocks that need to be translated in the prologue - there are just over a hundred of them, so translation will probably take a few weeks to complete once I get that effort started. I decided I should go ahead and show the completed text to my creative consultant before proceeding with the translation (no sense in beginning the translation if I'd have to turn around and change it), so I put the translation work on a temporary hiatus on Tuesday and began work in earnest on Elegy Chapter 2.2, entitled Dekh Aq T'Kon H'hra (which literally means "Flight from T'kon H'hra"). Tuesday saw the addition of a nav link to the chapter to the site's top navigation bar, generation of additional notes for the mission prologue including a few time-stamps and some minor work on the prologue's dialogue. I also determined the route for the "red herring" choice - since the mission is a "getting here from there" type of story and it's been well established that there are two ways of getting between the two points, I figured I'd make one of them the "right" way and the other the "interesting" way. Wednesday saw more work on the prologue narrative, some pretty substantial work on the chapter's organization and shifting of notes around. On Thursday, I worked on the Setup section of the T'kon encounter, the initial encounter of the mission where Bloodeye and company will have to get past a small flotilla of ships attempting to prevent the group's escape from the T'kon H'hra jump corridor. Right now the opposing "guardian" force isn't all that terribly strong; I'll need to do an SI analysis to see if I want to kick things up a notch or two before I call that encounter ready to go. I also dropped in templates for later encounters before the day was out. Friday was a severe weather day in central Oklahoma and between that and a luncheon event that day, not a whole of work was completed. I did go ahead and make some calculations regarding the time of transit for a few of the flights between encounters. Not much work has been done so far in Chapter 2.2, but then again I haven't been working on it for all that long. My Plan for this week (for now, anyway) is to continue work on Chapter 2.2, filling in as much basic data I have on encounter setups and resolutions, working on the prologue and making route calculations. If I can get feedback this week on Chapter 2.1 from my creative consultant I also plan on starting in on the translation of that text into Kilrathi. This is Undead week at OU and I know I'll have four overnight shifts with which to work; the translation could make substantial progress given the circumstances. I've had work on the preliminary design of the Demon's Eye base in the pipe for a few weeks now; this week could afford me a good opportunity to get that work done as well. Well, that's all I've got for this update. The next update will post to the WCRPG site sometime between 11-14Z next Monday, May 9th. Y'all have a pleasant week. Category:Blog posts